Afraid
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: "People look at me like I'm a cold, ruthless killer. One who doesn't have any feelings. One who isn't afraid of anything or anyone. Truth is I am afraid. I am afraid of my boyfriend, Cato." Contains slight abuse. Cato/Clove
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

_**People look at me like I'm a cold, ruthless killer. One who doesn't have any feelings. One who isn't afraid of anything or anyone. Truth is I am afraid. **_

_**Not of the Capitol. Or the fact that the Hunger Games are tomorrow. No. I am afraid of my boyfriend. Cato.**_

_**Why, you ask?**_

_**If you don't know already, Cato has a quite a temper. Once he does, he goes on a killing rampage. Back home he used to beat the bloody pulp of innocent kids. He had killed peacekeepers out of anger. And here: avoxes. But now he has no one to take out his anger on. Our stylists and mentors made sure to keep a distance away from him when he loses it. So it was always...me**_


	2. The Scores

_**Glass were shattered everywhere in our penthouse. Holes were in every wall and furniture. Cato did all of this the other night. Right after we watched the training scores on television.**_

* * *

"And now the moment we've been waiting for..the scores" Caesar exclaimed.

Our eyes were trained on the screen. None of us daring to speak. I knew I shouldn't be nervous. After all, I am the best among the other tributes competed only by Cato. We surely had the highest scores.

"Glimmer.." he trailed off as a picture of her appeared on screen.

"Got a 9!"

I scoffed. What could she ever do to get a high score? Blondie always cared about her prettiness and nothing more. I never even saw her pick up a weapon during training. She probably bribed the game makers.

"Marvel..a 9 too!"

Their scores were fairly average for careers. Now it's time for the real ones.

"Clove..."

I felt myself tense up. He beamed at the paper and smiled at the camera.

"She got a 10! Bravo!"

I let out a satisfied sigh of relief. Turning to Cato, I smirked.

"Don't let yourself get ahead, Clovey"

"Cato.." Caesar continued.

Our attention switched back to the television as we heard his name.

"Woah! Got a 10 also!"

Cato turned to me and grinned.

"Looks like were even, Clove"

"Let's see how you do in the arena.."

We watched as the scores of the other tributes were announced. Most got a score lower than 7 and was no real competition us. The only threat was the big guy from 11. He got a 10, just like us. I made a mental reminder not to get too close to him alone or unarmed.

"Katniss Everdeen..an 11! Amazing!"

"She what?!" Cato yelled, throwing a glass bowl towards the TV which shatters into pieces.

"Cato–"

"Shut up, Clove!" he roared. I fell back into my seat in an instant.

I saw his usual blue eyes turn into a darker shade. It only means one thing. He needs to kill someone badly. And soon. He continued crashing the whole place.

After an hour of rage he went back to his room, slamming the door hard enough to shake the furniture. Or at least what was left of them.

A couple of minutes later I decided to check on him.

"Cato..Cato, open up!" I twisted the knob and found it unlocked. Without hesitation, I entered his room.

"What the hell do you want?!" he snapped as he saw me.

"You need to calm down, Cato!"

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?!"

He grabbed my arm and slammed me up a wall. My whole body hurt from the impact.

"Calm down?! That all you're going to say to me?! After you heard that the girl from 12 got an 11! She got a damn 11!" he yelled as he grasped my neck in one hand the other holding both my arms above my head.

"Cato! Cato, stop!" I gasped as I tried to breathe. He held me tighter and was rewarded with a choke. I was standing on my toes trying hard to get free but was only choking. I was no match or his brutal strength.

I saw him smirk. He was clearly enjoying my pain. If I don't get to breathe air in a couple of seconds I will surely pass out.

"You know what, Clove? I think I'd let you go now..before I do something I'd regret later.."

Still holding my neck, he dragged me out the door and slammed it on my face. I, on the other hand, was stumbling to my room. I panting hard as I collapsed in my bed.

That night I cried myself to sleep, too afraid to go to him. And hoping that Cato would return to his normal self by morning.

* * *

**Tell me what 'ya think by sending a review! If you guys like it, I might write a continuation soon. Love lots! ❤**


End file.
